Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may obtain network connectivity through base stations with one or more service networks. Mobile devices may be branded with particular cellular service brands associated with cellular service providers.